Thomas's Dream Team - Who Plays Who? - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here's who plays who in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast (For Thomas 2) *Thomas - Rayman: Thomas is the main hero as the master, the prince, the leader, and the first captain. He has a gold ear-ring, blonde hair with a ponytail, wears a yodel green hat with a red feather on top, a watch around his rist, wears a white and gold fingerless glove, a blue vest with a white circle, a red neckerchief, bespin trousers, two sneakers with white spots, and wears red speedo trunks with green stripes and a blue string, and wears green and red sandals. He carries a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun. He has elf ears, monster horns, and troll's tail. In the fight with the pirates, Thomas loses all of his powers, and gets taken to the prison ship. Luckily, his friend, Edward gets a silver lum from Emily for him, and gives him all his powers back, so that they can escape. *Edward - Globox: Edward is blue and Thomas's good friend, the father of Percy, the husband of Molly, and first shipmate. He has a gold ear-ring, brown hair with a ponytail, wears glasses, a hat, a tie, wears a waist coat with a belt. He has donkey ears and a tail. He carries a light green lightsaber and a pistol gun. When Thomas loses all of his powers, Edward, having done a rain dance on one of the pirates, escapes on board a passing train, and gets a silver lum to give Thomas back all of his powers. However, the two get seperated by falling down into two seperate places. He wears pink speedos with red stripes. *Harold - Murfy: Harold is Thomas's guide, and parrot. Whenever Thomas needs some help, Harold will only appear in Thomas's mind to help him, only if Thomas comes toward a stone. *Henry - Clark: Henry is Thomas's clumsy and strong uncle. When Thomas finds Henry weak at the Menhir Hills, Thomas gets the Elixir from George to get Henry better. He has brown hair and a lion's tail, but carries a dark blue lightsaber, and a pistol gun. He wears Frankenstein clothing. He wears a full diving outfit. *Toad - Sam the Snake: Toad is Oliver's brakevan and Thomas's kind nephew. When he doesn't know about the four masks of James, Toad decides to help Thomas find Edward. He has a scarf. *Molly - Uglette: Molly is Edward's wife and good friend of Thomas and mother of Percy. When Molly loses his poor baby Percy, she asks Thomas to help him to bring back her baby. She also has donkey ears and a tail, just like Edward. She wears a hat and a skirt, and carries an umbrella. She has orange hair and a purple hairband for her hair and has gold ear-rings. She wears a green bikini with yellow stripes. *James - Polokus: James is the world's spirit and Thomas's first brother. When he is secluded for many years, James needs Thomas to find him the four masks, so that the splendid red engine can awaken to help Thomas save his world. He has cat ears and a tail. He wears a blue shirt, green shorts, and a red hat. He has brown hair and a ponytail, a gold ear-ring. *Percy - Baby Globox: Percy is the son of Molly and Edward and Thomas's best friend. When he cries about his father, Percy is comforted when Thomas takes him to the Edward village to stay there, until Thomas has found six Globcrystals to unlock three exclusive minigames. He has wallaby ears and a tail. He has blue hair and wears a nappy. *Emily - Ly the Fairy: Emily is the main female and Thomas's first girlfriend, his wife, the master of Percy, and the second captain. When Emily is transformed into a complete Ly the Fairy, she starts to wreck the whole place, after telling Tillie to call Thomas, who, now realizing that the island is cursed, saves Tillie and the others from becoming animals. She has blonde hair and a blue headband, and has elf ears and a long purple bushy tail. She wears a purple bikini with white swirls and stripes and purple sandals. She also wears a glove to give Thomas all his powers back. *Rosie - Tily: Rosie is the daughter of Emily and Percy's girlfriend. She also wears a cat ears and a tail. She wears a green swimcap, a green bikini with yellow stripes, and wears green shoes. *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - The Teensies: Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are the engines, who forgot which one was the real king, but soon remembered. They wear teensies clothing and a crown for each other to wear. *Tillie - Carmen the Whale: Tillie is the sister of Emily and the second girlfriend of Thomas. She wears a green neckerchief, a white shirt with blue braces, white shocks, and black shoes, but also carries a corn-cob pipe in her mouth. She has blue hair, a blue headband, and has donkey ears and a tail, just like Edward and Molly, but wears a black bikini, and pink polkadots. When she is trapped, Thomas sets her free by pulling a switch. Tillie offers Thomas to grab her air bubbles to breath. *Duncan - The Magician: Duncan is the narrator, who is the father of Thomas, and tells the story of how Thomas saves the world, but works with Diesel and his minions for the moment, until he works with Thomas and his friends. He has blonde hair, wears a blue hat and coat, along with blue trousers, and carries a wand. *Belle - Betilla the Fairy: Belle is Thomas's mother, who is the mother of Thomas. She wears a green hat, a green dress, and green shoes. *Lady - Raybeauty: Lady is the third girlfriend of Thomas. When she has turned into a monkey, despite wearing a white bikini with red lovehearts, she is put into a pen with Jerry, a brown mouse, a green dinosaur named Yoshi, a pig called Digon, a fat and ugly goose with notes, Ergo the Magnificent, and four Hanna Barbera dogs named Scooby Doo, Astro, Dynomutt, and Goober, but is saved along with them, and the others, thanks to Thomas's joint effort of his blue lightsaber. *Toby - Tarayzan: Toby is Thomas's second brother. He wears cat ears and a tail, just like Tillie, Edward, and Molly, but wears a white shirt, orange trunks, socks, a green scarf, and a jungle outfit. *Stanley - The Musician: Stanley is Thomas's nice friend. He has brown hair and ponytail and a gold earring. He travels in one of the coaches of the train as the servant. *Whiff - Joe: Whiff is Thomas's friend, who smells a bit smelly, but helps Thomas to regain all of his powers. He is the conductor, who rides in the train, and takes tickets from the passengers. *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo: Duck, Oliver, and Stepney are the crew of Caledonian Railway 0-6-0 No. 828, built in 1899 for the Caledonian Railway. They wear train driver hats, t-shirts, braces with dungarees, boots, and coats, and carry cigarettes, and have different ponytails. *Devious Diesel - Admiral Razorbeard: Devious Diesel is the main villain of Thomas. He captures and locks every slave, after they become animals. He wears a red pirate's head with a feather on top, pirate clothes with blue and red stripes, with a peg leg, a boot, and a hook on one of his hands. He has a red lightsaber and a pistol gun, but wears a cape, and makes breathing sounds. *Dennis - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey: Dennis is Diesel's lackey and shipmate. When he finds that Thomas is collecting the four masks, he fails Diesel everytime. He carries a cigarette, but wears a pirate hat, and wears green trousers, with a yellow and red spot coat around his body. *Paxton - Ninjaws: Paxton is one of Diesel's henchmen. He works for the ninjas, who attempt to capture Thomas, only when he's collecting the 4 masks. He wears a clumsy jantior's outfit with a hat on top, but has a double-bladed red lightsaber, and has a glove on one of his hands. *George - Jano: George is a guardian of the Cave of Bad Dreams. When Thomas first met him, George warned Thomas not to enter the Cave of Nightmares, unless he knew the name. When Henry gave Thomas some advice to get him the Elixir, George finally realized that Thomas knew the name of this place, and was ready to enter the Kingdom of the Dead. When Thomas was transported into the Cave of Nightmares, he went onto the slope, when he saw George coming up behind him. He was scared! When Thomas finally reached the end of the level, he was finally given permission by George to take a precious treasure hidden in the Cave of the Dead, until Thomas changed his mind when George gave him the Elixir for all his troubles to help Henry. *S.C.Ruffey - Axel: S.C.Ruffey is the guardian of the first mask of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice. When he was accidentally woken up by Thomas when he disturbed him, S.C.Ruffey asked Thomas what he wanted. Thomas tells S.C.Ruffey that he is to reunite the four masks, which were to awaken James, who would only awaken and help Thomas to chase away the poor pirates. S.C.Ruffey is unsure if Thomas was a thief, but only Thomas's strength and bravery would convience him, so they started a furious battle, until Thomas finally cut through S.C.Ruffey's cloaks. *The Spiteful Breakvan - Foutch: The Spiteful Breakvan is the guardian of the third mask. The heart of the world's explosion has made uncontrolably. Emily tried to reason with him, but failed when he didn't listen to a word. Since he went completely crazy, he attacks Thomas, who attempts to get the third mask for James. The Spiteful Breakvan struggles to defeat Thomas, but fails. *Smudger - Andre: Smudger is a green engine. Because engines are evil. He'll maybe force Paxton to kill Thomas, but is not sure if Paxton cannot kill Thomas, who attempts to get the second mask for James. *Diesel 10 - Mr. Dark: Diesel 10 is a real villain, who attacks Thomas. He appears in the Prison Ship where Thomas is trying to free the poor slaves. He swipes at Thomas, causing him to pull a switch to activate a walking shell. Thomas bravely keeps on his toes, and fights Diesel 10, despite being battered, weary, and unbeaten, Diesel 10 thinks that Thomas is doomed, but is wrong. *Cerberus - Reflux the Knaaren: Cerberus is the Knaaren father of the unpassable Knaaren warriors. He first appears when he, Duncan, Dennis, Paxton, George, S.C.Ruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, and Diesel 10 are on their pursuing locomotive, E.V. Cooper Engineer, No. 46512, pursuing Edward, on Duck, Oliver, and Stepney's engine, No. 828 on the main line. (For Railroad Trouble) *Casey Junior - Agent Ed: Casey Junior is the main hero. He is a clumsy janitor, who works on his mothership Albatross, wearing a blue shirt, grey braces, and grey hat. He has a pipe in his mouth, a belt around his waist, and a blue neckerchief around his neck. When he comes across a strange can, he drinks it, but finds that it tastes horrid, and spits its contents onto the floor, causing some screws to come to life, opening up a door on the floor. Casey screams and drops the can out of the door opened by the screws. He wears a black engine driver hat, with a red feather, a gold ear-ring on one of his ears, blonde hair and a ponytail, a white shirt, gold braces with dungarees, has a watch on, and wears yellow and white shoes. He has a pistol gun and a light blue lightsaber, but wears other costumes and hats, such as Jiminy Cricket's, an explorer's outfit, blue swimming trunks with purple rectangles and white sandals, a detective's hat and coat, and a Raven's Threads of Destiny costume. When he is sentensed by Harry Hogwarts to go to the planet Earth and repair the damage he did, Casey falls in love with Tillie, the Toyland Express's daughter, and accepts the Toyland Express a lofty promotion to get all six hidden objects in many different places. When he defeats poor Cerberus, he finally gets the can back. *Emelius Browne - The General: Emelius Browne is the Professor, who is in charge of the Resistance. He wears a bowler hat with a tie and clothes. *Harry Hogwarts - The Judge: Harry Hogwarts is the Judge, who states that Casey is to repair the damage. He has a pipe in his mouth, wears glasses, has brown hair with a ponytail, and wears judge clothing. *Cerberus - Grogh the Hellish: Cerberus is the main villain, who becomes powerful from drinking Casey's contents in the can that he dropped. When Cerberus is kicked out of the bar, he wears a black engine driver's hat, a red neckerchief, a yellow shirt, a brown waist coat, brown trousers, with a belt, and brown shoes, and a black engine driver's hat. He has black hair with a ponytail, and two red lightsabers, but wears a cape, has a big Tobacco row cigarette, and also wears a Darth Vader helmet. *Tillie - Suzy: Tillie is the main female, and Casey's girlfriend. When her father, the Toyland Express, is locked up in the cave, Tillie advices Casey to free her father so that the Doctor can help him to retrieve the can from Cerberus. She is a belly dancer, who wears a white shirt, blue trousers, green slippers, sheer veil, a crown, a blue banada for her blonde hair, two chains on her arms, and a pink feather on top, but has gold ear-rings, and wears a purple bikini with white polkadots. She also wears Padme Amadila's Geonsis costume in Star Wars Episode 2, but has a light blue lightsaber, and a pistol gun. *Titans of Steam Engines - The Tomatoes, Carrots, Onions, The Corn family, Bean Pods, Jalapeño Pepper, Boxing Mushrooms, and the Magic Mushroom in the Vegetable Army, Rubber Ducks, and the Malfunctioning Toasters *Montana - Burk: Montana is Casey's former father. He wears pyjamas, a sleeping hat, and slippers. When he is given a present from Casey to someone he loves, Montana warns Casey to be careful of Cerberus. He also wears a begal boy's outfit with gloves and hat, but also uses force lightning to protect Casey from enemies that attack him, wears green speedo trunks, and also has a green lightsaber and a pistol gun. *Samson - Robot Suitcase: Samson speaks like a caveman, but is programmed to eject the strangers from the Toyland Express's cave, and is actually ment to help the Toyland Express. He has a dark blue lightsaber, and wears Sith lord clothes. *Toyland Express - The Doc: The Toyland Express is the father of Tillie and good friend of Casey Junior. When he advices Casey to free him from the cave, Casey frees him by defeating Samson after turning into Pufferty. Toyland Express needs Casey's help to bring back all the hidden parts from every level. He wears a white shirt, a green apron, brown shorts, and brown boots. He also wears glasses, a gold ear-ring, and a ponytail. He needs six springs, six propeller blades, six jumping stones, six feathers, six dominoes, and six wild piggies for his machine. *Rustee Rails - Agent Xyz: Rustee Rails is Casey's informant and the chief leader of the coordinator Resistance. Since Casey's can fell aground, Rustee found out that Casey had made a serious mess of an accident. Every cutscene will show up when Casey meets up with Rustee. He has a pipe in his mouth, but carries a newspaper with him, and also wears a white shirt, blue trousers, brown boots, and brown hair with a ponytail. *Other Engines and More Titans of Steam Engines - Grogh's Henchmen, Shirtless Grunt, Armoured Henchman, Figure Skating, Trigger Happy Henchman, Flamethrower Henchman, The Grape, The Mushroom Caps, and the Chattering Teeth *Tootle - The Elephant: Tootle is Casey's best friend. He was warned by Toyland Express, but not about, and was to warn him about the guards if he wanted to go to the crossing to get six jumping stones. He has a cigarette and wears Ace Ventura's clothes and boots. *Johnny - The Bartender: Johnny is Casey's brother. He serves people food and drinks when they're hungry each time. When Casey meets up with him, Johnny advices Casey to be careful of the guards, some of which are ballet dancing ice skaters and ostriches. He is an engineer, who wears a blue engineer hat, a white shirt, blue braces with dungarees, a black neckerchief, and black boots, but has a corn-cob pipe in his mouth, and has yellow hair with a ponytail, and a gold ear-ring. *Toots - The Insane Inmate: Toots is Casey's nephew. When he has gone insane, he takes a drink and finally changes back to normal. He has a brown ponytail, a brace with dungarees, and has a cigar in his mouth. *The Train - The Pharmacist: The Train is the Wicked Coachman, who works with Cerberus, and his minions. When he tells Casey about giving all living human beings on the planet Earth a little transformation, he sends Casey back to his adventure. When Casey sprouts out donkey ears and a tail, the Train sends out his guards to capture him, until he finally escapes Cyberland. The Train has a pipe in his mouth and is the Dentist. *Thomas - Rayman: Thomas makes a cameo while driving different steam engines. Thomas is wearing his Casey Jones outfit. (For Puffa Steam Train on Rails) *Puffa - Rocket Robot on Wheels: Puffa is the main character in Puffa Steam Train on Rails. He is owned by Dr. Edd. When Bill and Scar suddenly escape, Puffa has to save the entire world and free the animals to get all the tickets and tokens. He has a blue lightsaber with him only. *Edd - Dr. Gavin: Double Dee is the owner of Puffa Steam Train. *Bill - Whoopie: Bill is the human, who escapes with Scar. *Scar - Jojo: Scar is the lion, who is the main villain, as he escapes with Bill to scatter all the tickets and tokens everywhere. He has a red lightsaber with him only. *Sonic - Tinker: Sonic is in charge of the town. (For Thomas's All New Animated Series) *Thomas - Rayman: Thomas is the main hero. He is a troll engine, who has elf ears, monster horns, and a troll's tail. He wears a red neckerchief around his neck, a green vest with a circle on it, bespin trousers from Luke Skywalker, a belt around his waist, and shoes from Rayman. He has blonde hair, and a ponytail, and a gold ear-ring, but has a light blue lightsaber, and a pistol gun. *Emily - Betina: Emily in the main female. She is a troll engine, just like Thomas, with elf ears, and a troll's tail. She wears a white and blue shirt, with blue trousers, and a yellow shoes. She has blonde hair, blue ear-rings, and a necklace, but also has a light blue lightsaber, just like Thomas, and a pistol gun, just like Thomas. *Duck - Cookie: Duck is a Great Western engine. He is a dog engine, with dog ears, and a tail. He wears glasses, green braces with dungarees, and brown with a ponytail. He has a dark blue lightsaber and green lightsaber and two pistol guns. *Skarloey - Flips: Skarloey is a little engine. He is Emily's son, who has Pikachu ears and a tail, but has a pistol gun, and four orange, purple, green, and blue lightsabers, when he grows two more arms. *Henry - LacMac: Henry is a clumsy engine. He is Thomas's clumsy friend. He has a lion's tail, wears a Toad and Mole's Adventures engineer outfit, with a pipe in his mouth, just like Big Toot's, has brown boots, then has a black engine driver's hat, and has a black beard and black hair. He carries four guns and a yellow double-bladed lightsaber. *Diesel 10 - The Great Rigatoni: Diesel 10 is the owner of Henry. When he makes Henry famous, he locks Henry in the cage with Duck, Emily, and Skarloey, but finds that they've escaped with Thomas, who manages to break them free with his light blue lightsaber. *Devious Diesel - Admiral Razorbeard: Devious Diesel is the main villain. He is Diesel 10's former guard. When he locks Thomas in a cage with the others, Skarloey tricks him into going inside a cage, forcing Thomas to spin Diesel round in circles, and causing Diesel to warn Diesel 10 about Thomas and the others escaping. *James - Detective Grub: James is the detective engine, who searches for Thomas and his friends. When he hears the warning from Diesel 10, he goes after Thomas and his friends, but ends up getting himself into all sorts of messes. Category:UbiSoftFan94